


Street Elmo's Fire

by ainebegonia



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainebegonia/pseuds/ainebegonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmo meets the Winchesters and learns the shocking truth about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Elmo's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little weird. No beta.

Elmo was scared. Elmo wanted to go home. Elmo wanted his mommy and daddy. Elmo would not get what he wanted. The tall humans, they looked as if they might be as tall as big bird, had taken away his home and his mommy and daddy. They burned it all. Elmo tried to move his arms again, but it was no use, he was secured to the chair with strong rope and a series of knots far more complicated than the one that Luis had taught him when he learned to tie his shoes. He tried to scream, but it was hard with the gag in his mouth.

The slightly taller one with the floppy hair crouched down to look him in the eyes. He had a kindness in his eyes that the other man did not mirror. 

"Listen kid," floppy hair said, "I'll remove the gag, but if you try to bite or scream, the gag goes back in and my brother takes over. Trust me, you don't want that."

Floppy hair removed Elmo's gag and Elmo took a deep breath. He took another look at his captors and tried to look around the room, but his position on the chair and the single unshaded low wattage light bulb hanging from the ceiling kept most of the room a shadowy mystery. 

Elmo used his softest voice, "Elmo's scared. Elmo wants to go back to Sesame Street." 

 

Floppy hair was still crouched down so he could be eye level with the little Muppet. He sighed, "look, 'Elmo', we can't let that happen. Do you remember your life before Sesame Street?"

 

Elmo was confused. "Elmo has lived on Sesame Street all Elmo's life."

The slightly shorter man scoffed and asked, "and how long is 'all Elmo's life'?"

Elmo knew the answer to that question! "Elmo is three and a half years old," he stated with a firm nod of his head. 

Another scoff. Floppy hair turned and looked at his brother. "Not helping, Dean. You read the lore, you know they get stuck at the age they were turned."

"Mr. Floppy hair?" Elmo queried. 

"My name is Sam," flopp - Sam replied. 

"Mr. Sam, Elmo doesn't understand what you mean that Elmo is stuck and turned. Elmo is stuck to the chair, but Elmo can't turn."

Sam sighed again and stood up. He turned away from Elmo and walked into the shadows. He emerged with a chair and set it a few feet away facing Elmo. He let his gangly limbs fall into the chair. 

"Let me tell you a story, Elmo," Sam began. 

Elmo interrupted, "I like stories!

Dean's gruff voice scared the excitement from Elmo as he told him to, " shut up and listen then. "

Sam looked at Elmo and began again, "a long time ago, there was a family. This family had a father, a mother, and a little boy named Jack. 

One day, Jack's father got a letter in the mail from an old friend inviting him and his family to come visit the friend in New York. Jack's father and Jack's mother both had vacation time and New York seemed like an exciting place to visit, so they took a plane to New York. 

Jack's father's friend picked them up at the airport and he drove them to the most fantastical neighborhood the family had ever seen. 

There were furry monsters, giant animals, talking plants, and all kinds of wondrous creatures living seemingly happily together there. But there was a secret. 

Jack's father's friend said that the furry monsters and creatures were called Muppets and that they were perfectly safe for little Jack to play with and Jack's father and Jack's mother believed it right up until a fuzzy blue one bit Jack. Then two other Muppets bit Jack's father and his mother. 

The family started to change. Their skin turned into fur, bright red fur for Jack and his father, yellow fur for his mother. Their memories of being human quickly faded away. 

The family was given new memories and new names. Jack's mother's new name was Mae and Jack's father's new was Louie. Little Jack was only three and a half years old when this happened, 32 years ago, and he is still three and a half years old. But he has a new name. 

His name is Elmo. "

 

Elmo didn't want to believe the story, he wanted it all to be a game of pretend that Sam was playing. "No," he cried, "I'm Elmo, not Jack, Elmo, Elmo, Elmo, Elmo."

"Elmo," Sam gently called, "look at me." Elmo looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. "Elmo, I need to ask you a very important question and I need you to answer honestly. We need to know, Elmo, have you bitten anyone? Think hard and as far back as you can."

Elmo thought long and hard. He tried to think back as far as he could like Sam had told him. He thought of all the times he played with his friends, he thought of all the times that he had fun with his mommy and daddy. He thought of a little girl he met that didn't want stay on Sesame Street and play with him, a little girl who could speak English and Spanish, who used to be called Liz, but she has a new name now.

"Elmo bit Rosita. Elmo is a monster!"

"Damn it," Sam swore as he stood up. He walked to the back of Elmo's chair and put the gag back in Elmo's mouth. "Go ahead, Dean, you were right, it's too late for him."

Dean looked genuinely disappointed. "Sorry Sammy," he said as he poured lighter fluid onto Elmo's restrained body. "Time to go, Sammy," Dean told his brother. Dean lit a match and tossed it onto the soaked Muppet as he and Sam exited the still shadowy room. 

Elmo tried to scream as he burned, but the gag muffled it. Elmo hoped when it was all over and he left this world that he would see his mommy and daddy once more. 

Elmo did see them, when he awoke in purgatory, but the family reunion was cut short when a creature that look like a human suddenly grew a huge mouth and ate them all.


End file.
